Never Forgive You
by dahidendetective
Summary: COMPLETE. Terrible story written by me in my younger years of stalker-ish behaviour.


DISCLAMER: I do not own Detective Conan, although i'd love to!

Ran sat on the edge of the cliff, trying with all her might to make the pain go away, to stop the flooding tears. Why? Why did he do it? Its fate, its fate that decided all this, a voice in her head told her. Its not anyone's fault, its just fate. A blast of salty wind blew right into her face, stinging her wet eyes. She closed her eyes to stop the sting. As the leaned forward, the rocks beneath her crumbled, sending her unaware self forward down the high cliff. Her silky-soft white wedding dress flowed in the strong wind. Her veil, blown off her head, revealing her beautiful face, soaked with tears. Her glass shoes, kicked off. As her dark curls blown around her face, she looked just like an angel, dropped from heaven. This is it, I'm coming after you father, I'm returning to you. She smiled and closed her stunning eyes, and laughed. I'm soo happy father, I'm finally going to reunite with you again. I've learnt my lesson father, I'm going to obey you, I'm never ever, seeing that detective freak again. NEVER! Her voice echoed through the mountains, she loved it, she said it over and over again, gaining all her energy, and shouted NEVER EVER AGAIN!

In the distance, she hears hooves pounding on the hard ground. A voice called out to her, a voice that seemed so far away. The voice shouted a name, a name that seemed soo familiar, but she didn't recognize it…….

"Ran, Ran, please, please wake up, Ran, don't scare me, please, speak to me, are you alright?" Shinichi pleaded, he begged with all his might.

"Please my lord, don't take her away, please, just one last time, just one last chance, PLEASE!" His faced soaked with sweat and worry. He desperately clutched her to his heart. His face, relieved when he saw her eyes flutter.

"Huh? Argh, I, I drifted off again haven't I?" Ran muttered, she kept her head low, she didn't want to show her disappointment. She thought, that time, she wasn't dreaming, she thought that time, she was finally going to leave this world, this cruel, heartless world.

"Ahhh, thank goodness." Shinichi breathed relief.

That time, Ran looked up, the colour from her face drained once again. She hated what she was looking at. Why is he here anyway? She looked away, not meeting his eyes. Slowly, she got up, tidied her hair and wedding gown.

"Ran please, don't just go, wait!" Shinichi called out. He saw something on the ground, the beautiful silk veil was left behind. He picked it up and ran up to Ran.

"Wait, Ran, look, I have to explain, and you've dropped your veil!"

Ran stopped, she turned slightly, facing Shinichi for the first time. She limped towards him, slowly and carefully. Only then, did Shinichi realize that she had cut her leg. Finally, she reached him. She took the veil from his hands, and turned away again, limping back to the direction where the wedding took place. It wasn't really far away, as they had decided for the wedding to be held on the beach. As she reached the wedding, she saw it was in total chaos. Kazuha and Sonoko were snaring at Kana, dangerously swinging kicks and punches, while screaming insults at her at the same time. Kaito, Heji and Aoko were trying their best to hold them back. Kana was standing there, coldly staring at them all, ignoring the insults and the kick and punches that were aimed at her.

Everyone was in total panic, half the party had called up transport to go searching for the bride, the other half were either trying to strangle Kana, whispering about her behind her back, trying to hold back Kazuha and Sonoko, which proved difficult as Sonoko had called up her bodyguards to help her. Kazuha, however, stopped kick, punching and screaming. She was went calm, confidently walked up to Kana. Heji tried to stop here but she calmly told him that she was not going to kill Kana. Her face, inches apart from Kana's face, she raised her hand and suddenly without warning, struck Kana across the face. Her blow was hard, sending Kana to the ground. Everyone gasped, even Sonoko.

"Take that you…you…creep!" Kazuha was breathing heavily as she tried to find the right words to describe her.

"Don't you know? DON'T YOU KNOW HOW MUCH SHE LOVES HIM? HOW COULD YOU? I'VE ALWAYS KNEW YOU DIDN'T LIKE RAN REALLY MUCH BUT I NEVER THOUGHT THAT YOU'D DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT, NEVER IN MY WILDEST DREAMS! NEVER HAD I THOUGHT THAT A DEVIL LIKE YOU EXIST IN THIS WORLD, I DON'T GET IT, I DON'T GET WHY RAN INVITED YOU CREEP TO HER WONDERFUL WEDDING IN THE FIRST PLACE. ANYHOW, YOU SHOULD DISAPPEAR FROM THIS PLACE, YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO BE HERE! ACTUALLY, STAY, STAY AND FACE IT. YOU'LL GET SOO MUCH PAIN, THAT YOUR COLD STARE IS GOING TO CHANGE TO A PLEADING ONE." Kazuha shouted on the top of her lungs. That…that CREEP, how dare she ruin Ran's beautiful wedding, as she rolled up her sleeves on her bridesmaid gown.

Blood dripped from Kana's face, where Kazuha had slapped her. Also breathing heavily, she stood up, wiped the blood off her face, turned to Kazuha.

"HOW is it my fault? Is it my fault that she never understands Shinichi's feelings that she gave him the hard time? Is it MY fault that Shinichi had no choice but to turn to me because he couldn't stand her?"

"How dare you…." Kazuha raised her hand to slap Shiho again, however, was stopped by Ran.

"It's okay Kazuha, there's no need to yell." Ran whispered quietly.

"Whatever, I don't care, I'm going to yell no matter what!" Kazuha turned to face her stopper, she was expecting it to be Aoko but as she turned around, she faced Ran.

"Oh, I'm soo sorry Ran, I didn't mean to yell at your wedding…." Kazuha clasped a hand to her mouth, she felt soo bad, she felt soo bad for Ran. Her dreams, her dream was to marry Shinichi, on this beautiful beach like her mother married her father, and live happily ever after. Half her dream turned out well, until Kana, who was one of those fans of Shinichi who felt desperate love for and would do anything to have him, ran off with the groom. Just like that, with one motion, Ran's life dream shattered, all within this girl's wicked mind. Luckily it didn't turn out the way Kana wanted, that is, run away from Ran's wedding with Shinichi and go to live at America. They managed to track them down on the way to the airport. As Shinichi explained, he was very drunk, and did not realize his surroundings. Kazuha didn't blame Shinichi all that much, she blamed KANA! It was all her fault, she took advantage of Shinichi's drunken mood and tricked him, although she wouldn't admit it. Everyone tried to cover for Shinichi, and tried to convince Ran that it was a huge misunderstanding, however, somehow, it didn't seem to make any difference. All that was said was said, and all that was done was done. Nothing could change reality.

The chaos quieted down as they saw the bride. They all gasped at her bleeding leg and tired to help her but she took no notice. With the silk veil clutched in her hand, she slowly limped to the woman who stole her soon-to-be husband from her. Her eyes were not filled with hatred, instead, with understanding. As she stood in front of Kana, her trembling hands did its job, it gave the veil, to its betrayer, Kana. Kana stared at the veil that was then in her hands. She didn't understand, why did she give it to her?

"I wish you a happy ending," there, Ran had done it, she had made her coda, the coda of her life...


End file.
